


Implications

by SephSung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief mention of violence/blood in a movie scene, Cock Slapping, Face-Sitting, M/M, Overstimulation, Virgins Minsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephSung/pseuds/SephSung
Summary: Jisung isn't as oblivious as Minho thinks.





	Implications

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just (mostly) fluffy first time Minsung sex, so no real warnings except that there are about two sentences where violence/blood are mentioned in the movie they are watching. It's also very sappy/cheesy in some parts because I have no self-control when it comes to Minsung. Unbeta'd because I'm impatient, and I also was kind of too lazy to go through and properly edit, so if there are any glaring mistakes, feel free to let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

"Come on, please?" Jisung gazes up at Minho with his signature puppy-eyed look, forcing him to avert his eyes to avoid giving in. As pathetic as it is, he’s pretty sure that the moment Jisung walked in, he was fucked. Jisung has a way of breaking down his will just by existing.

He sighs, "Sung, I'm exhausted. I'm not really in the mood for a horror movie."

"Come _onnnn,"_ the younger whines dramatically while tugging at Minho's shirt, "I really want to watch it like everyone else, but I need you there for comfort. Even Hyunjin is going to watch it!"

"But I already showered and took my pants off and everything," Minho complains. "I'm comfortable and ready to sleep." He swears it’s always when he is most exhausted that Jisung comes in, begging for him to spend time with him.

"You can keep them off," Jisung reasons, "I really don't mind cuddling you in those, I like you as close to me as possible," he blinks up at him through his eyelashes innocently, as if he doesn't realize the _implications_ of that sentence. Minho is _certain_ by now that he's definitely going to give in, and he sincerely hopes that Jisung doesn't decide to sit in his lap, leaving only that thin piece of cloth and Jisung's shorts between his ass and Minho's dick.

When Jisung embraces him, Minho groans, "Why me?" and Jisung then decides to make the situation worse by wobbling forward so Minho is forced to fall backwards onto the bed unless he wants to lose balance and collapse on the floor. Jisung squeezes him tightly until Minho feels like he's going to explode and is pretty sure his eyes will pop out of his head, grinning evilly as he does so.

"Because you're my favorite. I know you secretly love my cuddles too, admit it,” Jisung nuzzles his face into Minho’s neck, and Minho has to try a little too hard to not let it show just how badly it affects him. Jisung is certainly not wrong, but Minho isn’t sure if he knows that the way he loves it isn’t usually very innocent. “I know you also like seeing me scared. You like wrapping your arms around my little body and protecting me, don’t deny it.”

“You don’t know that,” Minho pouts. Okay, perhaps he _does_ know and has decided to taunt him; Minho resents the fact that he can’t stop himself from being incredibly obvious.

“Sure I do. It’s written all over your face and it’s in your body language. You _looove_ it,” Jisung giggles as he somehow buries his face even farther into Minho’s neck, making weird humming noises.

“Jesus christ, you’re suffocating me, Sungie. Let’s go watch your movie,” Minho caves, just as he always does. Jisung immediately shoots up and drags Minho into the living room by the wrist, triumphantly announcing that Minho is going to watch the movie with them.

“Wow, how’d you get him to crawl out of his hole? Isn’t it past his bedtime?” Chan teases as Jisung pushes Minho down on the couch and promptly sits on his lap – precisely what Minho was praying he wouldn’t do. He supposes he shouldn’t be surprised, though. Of course he’d want both of Minho’s arms wrapped securely around his waist for this.

“It was easy!” Jisung proudly brags, making himself comfortable by squirming around in his lap, wiggling backwards until his back is fully pressed against Minho’s torso and his ass rests directly on top of Minho's dick. Minho grits his teeth and closes his eyes, already having to will himself to not get a boner. This is going to be a _long_ movie. “Wait!" Jisung yells as he sprints out of the room, and Minho sighs in relief, savoring his last seconds of freedom. "I need to grab my blanket and Sharkie.”

When Jisung returns to his lap with his shark plush and fuzzy blanket in hand, Minho _swears_ he’s being teased – Jisung swivels his hips around in his lap again, “adjusting” for even longer this time. He can’t even tell if it’s on purpose or not, and it’s driving him insane. Jisung giggles as he sets the blanket over his lap, delicately placing the shark on top of it. Minho hates how cute that is.

Chan selects a generic looking horror movie with some sort of demon on the cover from the options, and Minho groans internally, knowing it would likely rely on cheap jump scares and gore – both things Jisung hates in particular.

The first 30 minutes are bearable – just a bunch of exposition, nothing really scary, so Jisung stays relatively still as he shoves handful after handful of popcorn into his mouth. Once things started to develop and the demon is shown for the first time, he grows antsy, constantly shifting around in Minho’s lap. The demon isn’t really realistic, and Minho just finds the movie cheesy, but he knows how Jisung is terrified by anything even remotely scary and will probably be paranoid for days. He shakes his head, questioning Jisung’s decision to watch this in the first place.

Jisung soon finishes both his popcorn and his second can of soda, and becomes even more fidgety when he realizes he has nothing at all to distract him except for his shark plush. He plays with it for awhile, bouncing it up and down so its fins flop around, but it seems to quickly become not enough to take his mind off of it so he sets it to the side.

Minho can’t see much of his face, but he knows Jisung well enough to guess that the movement of his arm means he’s brought his fingers to his mouth and is peeling the dry skin off of his lips – a nervous habit he’s had since before they met. He starts bouncing anxiously as well, basically vibrating with how badly he’s shaking. Minho _needs_ to distract him or else he’s going to have a serious problem; he doesn’t think Jisung will particularly appreciate it if Minho gets a boner because of his terrified behavior.

He isn't sure if it's a good idea, but he slides his hands underneath Jisung’s shirt; the younger always loves belly rubs and he hopes it will help him calm down at least a little. It doesn’t, however, help Minho’s situation when Jisung tilts his head back and makes a small noise, the muscles in his stomach tensing and his hips subtly moving from side to side as he gets used to the touch. 

“Minho,” Jisung croaks, his voice sounding broken as if he’d started crying.

“Shit. Is this okay? Will it help at all?” Minho asks, lightly running his fingers up and down Jisung’s body, savoring the feeling of the smooth expanse of skin.

“Yeah. Your touch is really comforting. You can touch me anywhere. Actually, _please_ touch me anywhere,” he begs in a whisper. Minho’s cock twitches slightly at his words; he’s yet again unsure if Jisung fully understands the implications of what he’s just said. He supposes he probably doesn’t, as he’s perhaps not quite in a state of mind to process the words leaving his mouth, but Minho definitely isn’t going to pass up his offer.

One of his hands travel further up Jisung’s shirt, tracing the bony area in the middle of his chest, and the other moves down to his thigh. He kneads the squishy flesh with his thumb, rubbing soothing circles into it, which only seem to serve to increase the pace of Jisung’s breathing.

“Are you sure it’s oka-”

“Yes,” Jisung interrupts quickly. He pulls the blanket up higher, over his chest to disguise Minho’s hand movements. It’s all starting to become too much; Jisung _has_ to know the implications of that action. “Keep touching me,” he demands.

Minho experimentally starts feeling the rest of his chest, his fingertips tracing little patterns into it from one side to the other. He only allows himself to touch his nipples in passing – not lingering, just barely glossing over them – and Jisung seems to whine silently every time, leaning to the side in what Minho hopes is an attempt to get him to touch them again.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, his voice soft and laced with both concern and lust. 

"I'm… good. Your distraction is certainly helping," he replies shyly.

"Not scared anymore?"

"Just a little scared."

Minho opens his mouth to reply, but an ear-piercing scream echoes throughout the room before he can, making him lose his train of thought. He curses to himself when Jisung starts shaking again, and he wonders why it is necessary to keep the TV on so damn loud. Jisung hates loud noises. He'd asked the others to turn it down earlier in the movie, but they said they had to keep the volume up to 'set the mood.'

“Sung, baby, it’s okay,” he whispers. A choked whimper leaves Jisung’s mouth when the demon appears again, grinning from ear to ear and revealing its bloody, broken teeth. “Sung, don’t look. Turn around in my lap, face me instead.”

“I um, don’t think that’s a good idea,” he shakes his head, and Minho wonders what he means by that. He wants to believe it’s because he’s made Jisung hard with his touches and doesn't want Minho to feel it, but that likely isn’t the case given how scared he is. Then again, fear boners are certainly a thing.

“Why’s that?” Minho decides to ask.

“It just… isn’t. I don’t think you’ll like it if I do. I promise I can watch it. I can get through it,” Jisung assures himself rather than Minho, and turns his head towards Hyunjin, who is cuddling with Changbin but for the most part looks unaffected. “Hyunjin can do it. I don’t want to be a baby.” He flinches when the demon grabs hold of one of the side characters – an irrelevant one who Minho could tell from the start would die – and starts eating him alive. “I- nevermind, can’t watch.”

"Shh. Just close your eyes, don't feel like you have to," Minho soothes, stroking his soft hair gently. "None of it is real and you're safe with me."

"But I see that _thing_ when I close my eyes," Jisung sniffles, then adjusts his positioning in Minho's lap to where he is facing the right, resting his cheek against Minho's chest.

"Then look at me instead?" Minho offers warmly, staring down at the small bundle in his arms lovingly.

The breath is knocked out of his lungs when Jisung gazes up at him, his eyes big and watery and bottom lip quivering. He looks terrified and vulnerable, and Minho instinctively moves both hands back to his waist and tightens his hold on his body, wanting nothing more than to protect him from everything bad; it turns out Jisung was more right than he probably knew when he said that Minho loves holding him like this earlier.

The younger sighs in contentment, and he blinks up at him slowly, a tear just barely escaping one of his eyes. Minho immediately moves to wipe it away, causing Jisung to whine at the loss of one of his arms around him. They both pause as they realize how close they are, gazing at each other with wide eyes, Minho’s hand frozen in place on Jisung’s cheek. 

“Pretty,” he finds himself murmuring, and they both lean in simultaneously, their faces just an inch apart until another shrill scream erupts from the television and Jisung jumps, hiding his face in Minho’s chest again. 

"Minho," Jisung cries, clutching onto his shirt. He trembles for awhile as he soaks Minho's clothing with tears, which unfortunately sets something inside of Minho off. He swears he isn't a sadist; he's really not sure why his body is reacting, but he can feel blood rapidly starting to gather in his cock and tries to adjust so Jisung isn't sitting directly on it.

"Yes, Sungie?" he swallows harshly, his adam's apple bobbing up and down.

"I'm gonna stop looking, but um... can you touch me again? It will help me stop thinking about it," Jisung requests. If he wasn't hard before, he certainly is when Jisung looks up at him again with his big, watery eyes, pleading for his touch.

"Yeah, of course," Minho attempts to come off casual, but his voice breaks at the end and he thinks _he_ might be the one shaking now. 

Jisung settles his face into the crook of Minho's neck, his breath hot against him, and Minho hesitates for a moment before deciding on sliding both of his hands down to Jisung's thighs. He massages them harder this time, hoping to make his touch the only thing Jisung can focus on. 

"Minho," Jisung sighs into his skin, starting to move his hands across Minho's chest, and he feels like his heart is about to burst out of it. This is it, he thinks. This is going to be the death of him. The way Jisung says his name is too much; he can't stop thinking about him moaning it as he rides Minho with his face buried in his neck exactly as it is now.

"Yeah?" Minho replies when he can gather the nerve to.

"O-oh. Nothing this time, I just like saying your name," Jisung giggles quietly, hardly noticeable.

Minho hums in response, putting his focus back on Jisung's thighs. It's rare that he gets to touch them like this; usually all he really allows himself to do is place a friendly hand on his knee, but this is anything but platonic. His hands travel up just a little too high, a little too deep in between his legs. He nudges them apart ever so slightly, and Jisung opens them without hesitation, gasping when Minho slides his hands underneath the bottom of his shorts to feel even more of his bare thighs.

"Feels so good," Jisung sighs happily. He adjusts himself to where he's facing the front again, then starts to wiggle backwards in his lap.

"Wait-" Minho tries to warn, but it's too late; Jisung is sitting directly on his throbbing hard on.

" _Oh_ ," Jisung freezes, seeming to process exactly what he's feeling underneath him.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I, um, I just," Minho stutters, unable to think of how he can possibly explain this. It _maybe_ isn't as bad as it could be, now that Jisung probably thinks it started because of his thighs rather than his crying, but he still has no idea what he'll think of it.

"It's okay. I don't mind, really," Jisung assures. He snakes his hands down and places them on top of Minho's, keeping one of them firmly pressed on his leg and guiding the other up to his chest. "Keep touching."

Minho nearly chokes, but does as he's told, massaging both the inside of his thigh and one side of his chest at the same time. He risks gently pinching his nipple between his thumb and index finger, and Jisung gasps and opens his legs wider in response, hooking his legs over the sides of Minho's.

"Hey, uhh," someone clears their throat from the other side of the room. "We've decided to finish the movie another time, most of us are getting really tired."

"Yeah, okay," Minho replies, blushing as he realizes it's probably incredibly obvious what they're doing given Jisung's constant sighing and whimpers of pleasure. "We'll just stay out here, watch some cartoons to get Sung's mind off of the movie."

"Right," Chan says awkwardly. "I'll just uh, put on Pororo, is that cool?"

"Yeah, yeah," Minho focuses his attention back on Jisung as the tv changes from dark and scary to bright and colorful. He immediately seems to relax, all of the tension leaving his body, and Minho can't help but smile at how he seems to perk up just at the mention of Pororo, although he’s fairly certain neither of them will be paying much attention to the tv.

"Goodnight, don't stay up too late," Chan orders, and they all awkwardly shuffle away to their respective rooms. Minho waits until he hears every door shut, then pinches Jisung's nipple again.

"Ah," Jisung moans. "You're such a good distraction, Min. I can hardly even remember the movie."

"Mmm," Minho hums, "Ji?" he brushes his lips against the side of Jisung's neck, lightly enough to where it _could_ be perceived as innocent, but still with enough pressure to make Jisung understand what he means. "Am I reading this right?"

"Y-yeah, I think so," Jisung sighs into his touch, letting his eyes flutter shut and leaning his head back in a silent plea for Minho to attach his lips to his neck again. When Minho makes no move to indulge him, he whines softly, craning his head to leave a delicate kiss on Minho’s lips instead. Minho’s slight smile fades to an expression bordering on terror, his eyes widening until Jisung can see more of the whites of his eyes than he is comfortable with.

“Wait,” Jisung starts to squirm out of Minho’s lap, “Am _I_ reading this right? Did I just fuck up?”

“No!” Minho nearly yells, then realizes his mistake and immediately quiets his voice. “No,” he repeats in a soft whisper, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist tighter to keep him in place. “You just surprised me. Sung, I've had my boner nearly pressed into your ass for the past, what, 20 minutes? I think that should tell you something.”

“Oh, okay. Good. That’s good,” Jisung exhales in relief. "And the fact that I let you press your boner against my ass for so long should also say something. I know it started when I was crying, you know."

"Oh, sorry about that," Minho blushes.

"It's okay, I know me crying brought out that need to protect me like I mentioned earlier, huh? I told you you loved it."

"You definitely weren't wrong," Minho smiles. "And you were hard too, right? That's why you wouldn't sit facing me?"

"Y-yeah," Jisung admits. "I can sit that way now, if you still want me to."

"That would be nice," Minho holds his breath as Jisung slides the blanket off of him, then stands up. He stares down at Minho for a moment before hopping onto his lap, placing each of his legs on either side of Minho's, scooting forward until their chests are pressed together and their faces are nearly touching. Minho can feel his erection against his own, and it takes everything in him to not grind against it; he doesn't know how Jisung would react to him moving that fast.

Jisung bites his lip, his eyes locked onto Minho's mouth, and he slides both of his arms behind Minho to embrace him. "So, like, would it be okay if I kissed you again?” 

“Yeah, that would be more than okay,” Minho threads his fingers into Jisung’s hair, then lets his eyes fall shut as he slowly brings Jisungs head closer, waiting for him to connect their lips. They kiss softly, hesitantly at first, as if wanting to take their time to get used to the feeling of each other's mouths. 

Truthfully, Minho has no idea what he's doing; he just does what feels right and what feels nice and hopes Jisung is enjoying it as well. For the most part, their lips just stay lightly pressed together, with minimal movements and adjustments. It's soft, gentle, pure. He never wants it to end.

Much to Minho's disappointment, Jisung pulls away after what feels like only a few moments, burying his nose into the crook of his neck again. He simultaneously loves and hates when Jisung nuzzles his face into him like this; it borders on torturous. It forces him to think about Jisung kissing it, sucking it, marking him up, and he desperately wants all of that more than he can put into words. It's possible now, though, that he may finally be able to get what he desires.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Jisung asks softly, then leaves a couple small kisses on Minho's collarbone, immediately leaving Minho silently begging for more.

"Um, no, have you?"

"No," Jisung giggles and softly bites Minho's flesh. It's an unfamiliar feeling; it sends pleasant chills down his spine and he shivers, subconsciously grinding up against Jisung a couple of times. " _Oh,"_ he gasps in response. "I'm... I'm really glad my first one was with you. That was nice."

"Yeah, it was," Minho agrees, his voice getting shaky when Jisung starts rolling his hips. He wraps his lips around the side of Minho's neck and sucks, exactly how Minho had dreamt about so many times. It's both too much and not enough; he's overwhelmed, but he wants _more_ , he wants all of Jisung and he's terrified by how desperately he does.

"Fuck, Minho," Jisung doesn't let up for even a second, gasping into Minho's neck as he grinds against him at a steady pace. "Do you want to do more?" he moans. "No pressure, I know it's kind of fast, I've just held back for a long time and I think you have too."

"God, yes," Minho nearly cries out. "Can I take this off?" he runs his hands underneath the back of Jisung's shirt, pulling it up a little as he caresses his delicate spine.

"Please. It's so hot, you make me feel so warm and fuzzy," Jisung sighs happily. "Sorry, that was sappy. Want yours off too," he unlatches himself from Minho's neck then tugs at his shirt, and they help each other out of their restrictive pieces of clothing. 

Minho wants to admire him, worship him, feel every inch of his skin. "You're really soft," he smiles after caressing his back. "Can I lay you down?" 

Jisung nods, allowing Minho to lead him to where he is laying on his back, with Minho sitting on his thighs. Minho pauses to take in every inch of him, engrave it in his mind. He's seen his body dozens of times before, but it's somehow different now. He looks vulnerable, expectant, and the gentle lighting of the tv accentuates his pretty muscles – just the right balance between toned and soft; he can't help but think Jisung is perfect.

"I like you a lot," Minho finds himself saying. "Like, _a lot_ a lot."

"I like you too. Also, like, _a lot_ a lot."

"You're the sweetest person I've ever met," Minho leans down and kisses Jisung's lips briefly.

"And the funniest." Another kiss.

"The kindest." Yet another. 

"The most beautiful in every way,” he kisses him again, then realizes exactly what he just said. "I'm sorry, that was sappy," he repeats Jisung's words from earlier, then leaves one final, innocent kiss on his lips before he moves down to Jisung's neck, nipping at it lightly to test Jisung's reaction.

" _Fuck._ Fuck," Jisung gasps, craning his neck to the side so Minho has more access to the expanse of soft skin. "Ah, really sensitive." 

"In a good or bad way?" Minho pulls away to look Jisung in the eyes, and is taken aback by how full of pure, unadulterated love and affection they appear. They look far too innocent given the situation.

Jisung rolls his hips upwards, and Minho groans when he feels just how hard he is now. It has to be painful for him. "Feel for yourself," Jisung giggles. "It's good. Really good."

Minho's cheeks flush at the thought of how much he is turning Jisung on by doing so little, and he returns to Jisung's neck, sucking on it much harder than before. He uses his knee to nudge Jisung's legs apart, then rubs it against the bulge in his shorts. 

"Fuck," Jisung moans softly, barely audible. "Please kiss me, please hold me, god," he cries, wrapping his arms around Minho's waist.

Minho snakes his arms underneath Jisung's body, holding him tight against him as he continues massaging between Jisung's legs with his knee. He bites Jisung's bottom lip experimentally, something he is almost positive he'd like, considering his frequent habit of doing it himself. 

A slight gasp leaves Jisung's mouth in response, his breath hitting Minho's face. It smells like popcorn and soda and it isn't particularly pleasant, but he doesn't mind, just savors it because it's Jisung and cautiously slides his tongue in his mouth to taste him instead. 

Jisung whines against him and shakes his head, pressing himself deeper into the couch as if he wants Minho to pull away, so Minho immediately unlatches his tongue from Jisung's and starts panicking, thinking he's made a mistake.

"What's wro-" he begins, but is interrupted by Jisung mewling quietly, tightening his hold on Minho's waist and arching up against him. His face turns bright red in embarrassment and he squeezes his eyes shut, and Minho stares at him in astonishment, fairly certain that the younger just came in his pants.

"I'm sorry, shit, I am so sorry," Jisung risks opening one eye, and Minho tries his best to not look as shocked as he is. He'd really made Jisung cum just from his knee.

"No, no. It's okay. I think that's really hot, actually," Minho comforts. "Can I clean you up?"

Jisung nods frantically, lifting his hips when Minho gets off of him so he can easily slide his shorts off. Minho nearly cums in his boxers when he discovers Jisung wasn't wearing any underwear; he hadn't expected to see Jisung's cock just yet. It rests prettily just below his stomach, swollen and bright red in color, white cum dripping down it.

"I, um. Is there any chance you could clean me with your mouth?" he asks shyly, his eyes shut again and face almost as bright red as his cock is. 

"Won't you be sensitive?"

"Yeah, but I like it. Just… be gentle, don't fully take it into your mouth or anything. Unless you really want to…" he trails off, gnawing on his lip nervously.

Minho shakes his head at him, "Do you have any idea how hot you are?" he moves down until his mouth hovers above Jisung's cock, nearly salivating at the sight of it.

"Of course," Jisung grins cheekily, trying to act cocky, but his expression quickly falters the second Minho's tongue makes contact with his dick. Initially, he only leaves a singular kitten lick up a small part of it, testing his reaction. When Jisung moans and bucks his hips up, he holds the base of his cock in his hand and moves to the tip, lapping up his cum and watching in amusement as Jisung squirms. 

"Minho," Jisung squeaks. "Fuck, you're so pretty, so good," he cries out when Minho gazes up at him through his eyelashes and licks every inch of his cock, making sure there isn't a drop of cum left, then nearly screams when he takes the head in his mouth. He's used to the taste of his own cum – sometimes he just licks his hand clean when he's too lazy to wash it off or get a towel – but Jisung's taste is completely different, somehow more pleasant even though the flavor is similar.

"All clean," Minho smiles proudly as he drags his lips off of Jisung's cock. "Are you crying?" he asks, growing concerned when he notices tears in his eyes.

"Mhm. Good tears. It hurts so good, you're so good for me," he pets Minho's hair, then scratches him under the chin in the way he knows he loves. "Can I be good for you now?"

Minho's breath falters for what has to be the hundredth time that day. "I- how are you wanting to do that?"

"Well… it's sort of for me as much as it is for you," he hesitates. "It's something I've fantasized about a lot, but I'll make it feel good for you too. Or, I think I can at least. I don't actually know if you'd be comfortable with it, but-"

"Sung, just say it. The worst that can happen is I say no and we do something else. I'm open to trying just about anything if it's you, though."

"Okay, well, I'd like it a lot if you would sit on my face," he says quickly. "Please," he adds.

"I…" Minho can't say he's thought of that before, but he certainly isn't opposed to it if it's something Jisung really wants. He is, however, afraid of hurting him. "Won't I crush you?"

"I think a little? But that's sort of part of the fantasy, um, being trapped underneath your thighs and all."

Minho groans, wondering what other fantasies Jisung has in that pretty head of his. Although everything he's discovered Jisung likes so far is relatively tame, they still come as a surprise to him. Jisung always acts so innocent; the thought of him touching himself while fantasizing about being crushed by Minho and whatever else goes through his mind is extremely hot.

"Alright," Minho agrees when he snaps out of his thoughts. "Just tap my thigh twice if it's too much, okay? I really don't want to hurt you."

"I know," Jisung smiles reassuringly. "Now take your boxers off and come here," he orders, gesturing to his face. 

Minho hurriedly slides them down his legs and off of his feet. "Uh, which way do I sit?" he asks, suddenly feeling a bit lost.

"Whichever way you want. I'd like it if you sat facing me, though."

"With my cock on your face?"

"Yeah," Jisung blushes. “That’s also part of the fantasy.”

Minho shakes his head in disbelief, but positions himself over Jisung’s face like that anyways, his thighs looking gigantic on either side of Jisung’s little face. “Are you sure about this?” he asks, his ass hovering just about Jisung’s mouth.

“Never been more sure of anything in my life. Get down on my tongue.”

Minho lowers himself down gently, somewhat balancing on his knees as to not put his full weight on him. He thinks Jisung would probably be okay with it if he did, but he wants to take it slow, makes sure he’s comfortable before he does. Jisung’s tongue is already out when he sits, and Minho is taken by surprise by the feeling of his warm, wet tongue on his rim. He didn’t realize just how sensitive he was there, and he finds himself moaning Jisung’s name, threading his fingers through his hair and staring down at him.

He isn't sure how Jisung is even able to breath with his balls basically covering his nose, but Jisung doesn't seem to mind at all, only holding Minho's thighs and pushing them down to put even more pressure on his face. The sight of it is beautifully lewd; Jisung is truly something else. He can’t believe he’s real.

Jisung looks back up at him with a teasing glint in his eyes before abruptly inserting his tongue into Minho’s hole, causing him to tilt his head back in pleasure and inducing a soft moan from his lips. Jisung forces his thighs down even more – Minho is positive he has to be crushing him now if he wasn’t already – so he can fuck him even deeper with his long tongue, licking up his walls and occasionally brushing against his prostate when he’s able to stretch his tongue out far enough.

Jisung suddenly taps Minho's thigh twice and he practically jumps off of him, relieving him of all the weight on his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just… could you slap me with your cock? Lightly."

Just when Minho thinks Jisung can't get any hotter, he continuously does. "Yeah, anything you want,” he obliges, falling back down onto Jisung’s waiting tongue, who immediately starts licking inside of him again. Minho looks Jisung in the eyes, watching for any signs of discomfort, then grabs the base of his cock, hitting Jisung in the face with it – lightly, as he requested.

The noise that leaves Jisung’s mouth is the prettiest thing Minho’s ever heard, a moan bordering on a squeal that’s maybe a bit too loud, but is at least muffled by Minho’s ass. "Shit, Sung. Flatten your tongue, I'm gonna ride your face, okay?"

"Mhm!" Jisung nods enthusiastically beneath him, pulling his tongue out of him and doing as he’s told, and Minho giggles at his eagerness. 

Despite not actually being penetrated, Minho feels like he can cum from this. The stimulation just around his rim is surprisingly pleasant, and the slight friction from his cock hitting and sliding against Jisung's face combined with the blissed out way Jisung is looking up at him nearly sends him over the edge.

"Sung, I'm gonna cum if you keep looking at me like that,” he moans, grinding against his tongue at a fast, steady pace. “Fuck, I’m really close.”

Jisung slaps his thigh twice and Minho lifts up as quickly as he can, groaning as his impending orgasm fades away. "I'm sorry, I thought you'd like it on your face."

"I would usually, but… I kind of want to fuck, and I'm hard again, and if you cum we would have to wait awhile… We don't have to fuck if you don't want to, though! Again, no pressure. I'm okay if you want to keep-"

"Ji, I want to fuck, trust me."

"Oh thank god."

"But um, who tops?" Minho blinks uncertainly, considering both options and deciding both would be equally as nice.

"I don't know… I'd like it either way."

"Me too," Minho bites his lip. "I can try to get some lube from my room without waking anyone and we figure it out from there?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

Minho hops off of Jisung, not missing the way he immediately moves his hand to his hard cock, and slowly makes his way to his shared room. He opens the door ever so gently, relieved when it hardly makes a sound, then tiptoes over to his drawer. It creaks noisily when he opens it, and he curses it silently, looking around for signs of anyone being awake. Unfortunately, he finds Chan staring right at him. 

"Minho?" he calls out, his voice a hoarse whisper. 

"Fuck, did I wake you? I'm so sorry, I really tried to be quiet."

"No, no," Chan assures. "I can't sleep. So tell me, what's in that drawer that's so urgent you would risk waking us all up for?"

"Um, nothing that important, really. You should just… close your eyes until I leave again."

"Is Jisung still up?"

"Yeah, he's uh, really shaken up. Didn't like the movie at all."

"Mhm. Don't mind me then, just get whatever you're getting," Chan shuts his eyes. 

Minho hesitantly reaches for the bottle of lube in the back of the drawer, cursing some more when his rummaging through it causes even more of a ruckus. The last thing he wants is for the other members to wake up too. 

"Knew it," Chan says snarkily when he finally pulls it out. Minho can't see his face very well, but he can feel the smirk in his voice. Little shit. "You both looked ready to cum for half of that movie."

"Why were you looking at us for half of the movie?"

Chan shrugs, "You were pretty distracting. Not to mention how that movie was pretty awful and seeing you both struggle was more entertaining than watching that piece of trash. You should have seen your faces."

"Shut up. Don't tell anyone, or else," Minho threatens.

"Or else what? You have nothing against me," Chan replies pettily.

"You don't remember _the thing_?"

"You wouldn't," Chan gasps, holding his hand to his heart.

"Oh, but I would," Minho chuckles menacingly before slipping out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He can count on Chan to keep all his secrets ever since Minho walked in on him doing some… disturbing stuff.

The sight that greets him when he returns to the living room is beyond unexpected; Jisung has turned over on all fours with his ass in the air and is lightly teasing his rim, circling it with his index finger. 

"Hyung," Jisung whines, "You took so long."

"Oh god," Minho grits his teeth. He can't count the number of times he's seen Jisung's perky ass in the tight pants the stylists are constantly giving him lately and imagined bending him over, and here is, completely exposed in a way that exceeds any sort of fantasy he's ever had.

"Please touch me, this is kind of embarrassing," Jisung pleads, shaking his ass invitingly. "Please?"

"I… does this mean you decided you want to bottom?" Minho asks, sitting behind Jisung and tentatively caressing his back, running his hand from the top of his spine down to his ass.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Jisung asks shyly. 

“Definitely okay,” Minho exhales shakily, popping the lid off of the bottle of lube. He pours some on his fingers then teases his rim in the same way Jisung did just moments earlier, circling it lightly and getting it all glistening wet.

“Please just put your fingers in,” Jisung begs. “You can tease me another time, I’ve waited so long for this.”

“Alright, alright,” Minho concedes. He slowly inserts his index finger, nearly crying at how much resistance his hole gives just from that. “You’re so tight, are you sure you want to bottom? I’m afraid of hurting you.”

“You won’t, just prep me well and I’ll be fine, promise,” Jisung insists, rocking back against Minho’s finger.

Hesitantly, Minho inserts his middle finger as well, growing nervous when Jisung lets out a choked whimper. He leans over Jisung’s back so he can reach underneath him and rub his tummy comfortingly while he pumps his fingers in and out of him, spreading them apart to stretch him out when his whimpers start turning into those of pleasure rather than pain.

“Are you ready for a third finger?” Minho asks.

“Mhm. Please hurry, Minho.”

Minho pulls back to position his ring finger, then inserts it as well, watching the way Jisung’s hole stretches to accommodate it in fascination. He splits his fingers apart again, Jisung’s hole expanding with each of those movements. Minho feels the odd urge to spread him open so much he can see inside him, but he decides it may be wise to bring that up another time.

“Fuck me now,” Jisung demands, suddenly pushing back on Minho’s fingers until he reaches the base of them, moaning way louder than he should, given everyone is asleep or trying to sleep.

"Do you want me to fuck you like this?" Minho leans forward again to rub his cock against his ass.

"Nuh-uh," Jisung shakes his head and gets up. "Sit," he commands, pointing to a spot on the couch. Minho follows his order, sitting on the couch with both hands by his sides. Jisung hops on his lap, placing both of his legs on either side of Minho’s like he did earlier.

“I’m going to ride you, and you’re going to hold me real tight,” Jisung says crudely. “You’re going to cum deep inside me, then you’re going to keep fucking me until you can’t take it anymore. Push it as far inside me as possible.”

“Shit, you’re so dirty, Sung. You really want me to cum inside you for your first time? Are you sure we should even be doing this?”

“Of course I want it inside me. I want every part of you I can get,” Jisung kisses him harshly. “And I think we should do it. We like each other ‘ _a lot_ a lot’ and you know we won’t have the opportunity to fuck anyone else anytime soon, anyways. I’m sure I want it if you are.”

“I’m sure too, then,” Minho pulls Jisung closer by the waist, so both of their cocks are trapped between them. They grind against each other for a little, until Jisung gets impatient and lifts himself slightly above Minho’s lap. He feels around for the lube bottle next to him, then pours some on his fingers, making sure both his hole and Minho’s cock are slick.

“Are you ready?” he asks, pressing Minho’s cock against his opening. Minho nods, and Jisung sinks down slowly, until Minho has bottomed out inside him. Minho can immediately feel his cock twitching, and he has to ask Jisung to move slow so he doesn’t get overwhelmed. Jisung is _a lot._ He’s warm, his insides, his body pressed against him, _everything_ is warm and Minho feels like he’s burning, the sweat dripping down his forehead and neck not serving to cool him down in the slightest.

Jisung moans into his neck as he rides him slowly like Minho asks, just barely moving his hips up and down. He captures the skin on his neck between his teeth and tugs, then wraps his lips around it, sucking on it like he did earlier, but the pleasure is intensified with all of his other senses being overwhelmed at once as well. Minho’s positive he’s died and gone to some sort of heaven.

Minho's cock isn’t too long, but it’s thick and just barely enough to brush against Jisung’s prostate, which seems to drive him mad. "Oh fuck," Jisung moans as he rolls his hips, using his cock to repeatedly touch his prostate. "You're the perfect size for me, so perfect, Minho. I'm so full, you feel so good."

He starts picking up his pace, and Minho moves one hand to his hip to help him bounce up and down, keeping the other firmly wrapped around him. Jisung moans again right into his ear, "Mmm. You're so hot, so good for me, Minho.”

Minho nearly cums from just his voice for the nth time. He'd always imagined himself being the one to say those things to Jisung, but he thinks he might like this just as much as he does those fantasies. Maybe next time he'll be able to gather enough composure to talk to him like that. 

"You're close, aren't you?" Jisung asks when Minho's cock starts twitching. "Cum for me, fill your little Sungie up."

" _My_ Sungie… fuck. Are you sure you want it inside?"

"Please, please. Fill me up, I'm begging you,” Jisung starts riding him frantically, kissing him messily, desperately trying to make up for all the time they'd spent dancing around each other and pretending they didn't have feelings for one another.

Minho moans loudly into Jisung’s mouth as he cums, and he tries his best to do what Jisung ordered him to earlier, continuing to fuck into him despite the oversensitivity that’s rapidly building up.

“Good job, Min. You’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you,” Jisung smiles before kissing him again hungrily, continuing to bounce on Minho’s cock so he can cum for the second time.

“Fuck, I can’t do it anymore. I’m sorry Sungie,” Minho lifts Jisung off of him when the pain becomes too much, eliciting a sad whine, but his noises quickly turn to contented moans again.

"Your cum feels so good leaking out of me. Push it back in, please, I want to feel it come out again."

“God,” Minho shakes his head as he scoops the cum leaking out of him up and pushes it back inside his hole. “Are you trying to get me hard again?”

“Maybe,” Jisung giggles.

“I don’t think I can handle any more.”

“It’s okay,”Jisung smiles cheekily. “You’ll just have to get me off another way.”

“You have something specific in mind, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Jisung giggles. “You know I’ve always liked your tummy, right?”

“I guessed as much…” Minho isn’t really sure where he’s going with this.

“So, you’re going to lay down, and I’m going to rub my cock all over your little squishy tummy while you hold me.”

“Alright,” Minho agrees, letting Jisung push him down on the couch. Jisung rubs lube on both his cock and Minho’s stomach, then presses his body completely against Minho’s, his cock crushed between them. Unfortunately, Minho’s cock is stimulated as well when Jisung humps his stomach and occasionally grazes his cock, and he feels like he’s about to implode from the oversensitivity. His stomach is sensitive as well, and it tickles a bit when Jisung rubs against specific spots, causing Minho to have to stifle some giggles.

“Love your tummy, love every part of you,” Jisung bends down to kiss Minho again -- a sloppy kiss where they’re essentially just exchanging saliva, Jisung practically spitting into his mouth. His whines progressively get louder as his thrusts become clumsy, erratic, until he lets out a particularly long cry and Minho feels his cum coat his stomach in spurts.

Jisung pulls away and collapses on top of his body, exhausted, and he sighs happily. “Thank you for letting me do that, Minmin.”

Minho usually doesn’t like it much when people call him that, but he decides to make an exception just this once. “You’re welcome, Sungie. You were adorable.”

“Mmm,” Jisung hums. “We should take a bath. Carry me.”

Minho struggles to get up with Jisung on top of him, but he eventually manages, then requests that Jisung hop into his arms and wrap his legs around his waist. He carries him to the bathroom like that, carefully dropping him on his feet before running the water. Jisung back hugs him while they wait for it to warm, clinging to him like a needy koala.

“You’re cute,” Minho giggles. “Let go for a sec. I gotta check the water,” he dips his hand into the stream flowing from the faucet, then plugs the drain, finding the temperature satisfactory. Jisung presses him against the wall as it fills, trailing kisses across his entire face.

“I want to remember how you looked tonight forever, how you felt, how you tasted. Everything. I’m really happy,” Jisung smiles before kissing Minho again and again on the lips, not leaving him a chance to reply. “I think the bath is filled enough for us to get in.”

Minho hops in first, sitting on the far end and spreading his legs to make room for Jisung to sit between them. Jisung eagerly takes the invitation, and Minho wraps his arms around his waist and leaves a kiss on his cheek. They don’t actually clean themselves for awhile, just relax and take in everything that’s happened while the soothing sound of water fills the room.

Their peace is interrupted by an angry pounding on the door, startling both of them out of their blissed out states. “I’ve had to piss for the past hour,” Felix yells. “If you’re fucking, you better stop right now, because I’m coming in no matter what. I'm not waiting for you two to finish any longer.” 

He hardly gives them a few seconds before bursting into the room, and Minho laments his poor decision to not lock the door. Felix looks visibly uncomfortable, keeping his eyes trained away from them at all costs, and pulls his dick out of his pants without hesitation; he must have _really_ had to go. Five Coca Colas will do that to you, Minho supposes.

Minho can’t help but notice the way that Jisung’s eyes focus on the stream of piss entering the toilet, and he wonders if he has a thing for that. At this point, it wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest. 

Felix finishes, shoves his cock back in his pants, washes his hands, then leaves the room without a word. Minho and Jisung sit in silence for a moment, both thinking about how what they’ve done _definitely_ will not be kept secret as long as Felix knows.

"Um… Minho?” Jisung eventually breaks the quiet. “Do you think, maybe, we could put on a show for a few of them one day? Some of them really seemed to like watching us during the movie..."

"Holy shit, Sungie. What all are you into?"

"I can make you a list sometime. You'll try it all with me, right?"

"Of course. I'll do anything you want."

"Anything? What if I wanted to, say… pee inside of you?" Well, that answered Minho’s question of whether or not Jisung was into piss.

"Okay, maybe not _anything,_ ” Minho’s mind wanders to all the potential extreme kinks he could be into, and he doesn’t know how many of them he would be willing to do. It would be hard for him to hurt Jisung too much. “That one… doesn't sound too bad though," Minho finds himself flushing at the idea of Jisung filling him up.

Jisung grins happily, embracing Minho in a tight hug that nearly sends him drowning. "I can't wait to try it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Comments/feedback are always welcome and very, very much appreciated. :) 
> 
> Twitter: [jibrator](https://twitter.com/jibrator)
> 
> Curiouscat: [SephSung](https://curiouscat.me/SephSung)


End file.
